Mione and Charlie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I believe that your youngest brother Ronald has told you about me." says Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Charlie**

 **Hermione Granger is in Romania, searching for Charlie Weasley.**

She know that he works as a dragon-keeper so she visits the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and ask for him there.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Charles is unfortunately not working today." says a dragon-keeper.

"Alright, thank you, sir." says Hermione.

5 hours later, Hermione finds Charlie's apartment in a small town in southern Romania.

"Anyone home?" says Hermione as she gently knock on the door.

"Yes. Who's there?" says Charlie.

"Hermione Granger. I believe that your youngest brother Ronald has told you about me." says Hermione.

"Ron has mentioned you in letters." says Charlie.

"Oh, nice. May I come in?" says Hermione.

"Yes, please." says Charlie as he open the door.

"Thanks." says Hermione as she enter the apartment.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" says Charlie.

"Not sure how you feel when it comes to what I'm about to ask, but do you think I am sexy?" says Hermione.

"Well...you're cute." says Charlie as he blush a bit.

"Uh...thanks, but cute's not the same as sexy." says Hermione, all erotic and seductive.

"Honestly I think you are very sexy." says Charlie.

"I'm glad you do." says Hermione with a sweet smile. "Please, fuck me."

"Okay, Miss Granger." says Charlie.

"Miss Granger sounds too formal, just call me Mione, all my friends do that and it sounds more erotic." says Hermione with a sexy little laugh.

"As you wish, Mione. You can call me Charlie." says Charlie in a manly tone.

"Nice. Sexy." says Hermione as she pull off her robe, t-shirt and jeans to reveal black lace bra and matching panties.

"Wow! You're sure much more sexy than Ron's letters made me think. This is going to be very good." says Charlie.

"Sure, if your cock is big and hard." says Hermione. "I hate weak schlongs."

"No problem, Mione." says Charlie.

"Let me see your cock." says Hermione.

"As you wish, Mione." says Charlie as he unbutton his pants and takes out his thick long cock.

"Oh, shit...that thing's huge!" says Hermione in very positive surprise when she sees the size of Charlie's cock.

"Now, give me a blowjob, a nice and slow one." says Charlie.

"Yes." says Hermione as she goes down on her knees and starts to suck Charlie's cock.

"Ahhh, yeah! That feels good." moans Charlie.

Hermione smile as she continue to suck Charlie's cock.

"Ever done anything like this to Ron?" moans Charlie.

"Never. He's cock is worthless, it doesn't even remain hard long enough for a good BJ or fuck. Ron can't keep his cock stiff. The boy's a loser." says Hermione. "You on the other hand is amazing."

"Thanks...suck...harder, baby." moans Charlie.

"Yes, sir." says Hermione as she start to suck harder.

"Mmm, yeah! That's what I love." moans Charlie. "You're a queen of cock-sucking."

15 minutes later.

"We're good with the BJs for now. I wanna fuck you, Mione." says Charlie.

"That's what I want as well. My pussy is for your joy today." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"I know something we can try. Have you ever had sex on the back of a flying dragon?" says Charlie.

"No, but that sounds kind of kinky and I love slutty things so let's give it a try." says a happy Hermione.

20 minutes later.

Hermione and Charlie are naked, sitting on the back of a dragon, a Welsh Green, to be specific.

"Alright, take off, now." says Charlie.

The dragon takes off, flying up high in the sky.

Hermione goes down on all 4 and Charlie push his cock into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmmm, fucking amazing!" moans Hermione.

"Yeah, it's so bloody sexy!" moans Charlie. "I love your pussy. It's so soft and wet."

"Thanks, Charlie. I love your big thick cock that fill out my pussy so well. Like it was molded to fit in me." moans Hermione.

"Do you enjoy doing it on a dragon?" says Charlie.

"Fuck, yeah! This is sooo wonderful and sexy! The wind blowing through my hair and your cock in my pussy makes it so good." moans Hermione.

"I'm glad ye love it, baby." moans Charlie.

"Oh, yeah! So bloody damn sexy...very good, yes!" moans Hermione.

"Yes, babe. So bloody erotic." says Charlie as he starts to fuck faster.

"Mmm, yeah! Bang me, do me, fuck me." moans Hermione.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Charlie.

"Shit, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Hermione.

"Ahhh, man! Your pussy is so damn soft, wet and warm." moans Charlie.

"Thanks...your cock is...so stiff and thick...and long. I love that." moans Hermione.

"Yeah!" moans Charlie.

45 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Charlie.

"Pull out when you cum. I don't wanna get preggo." moans Hermione.

"Of course, babe." says Charlie.

"Mmm, you're a great fucker." moans Hermione as she get her orgasm.

"Ahhhh, shit...yes!" moans Charlie as he pull out his cock from Hermione's pussy.

He try to cum on her face, but since they are high up in the air on a dragon, the cum is blown away in the wind and get stuck on the roof of a random house.

"Oppps! Your cum got blown away." says Hermione with a cute smile.

"Yeah, is that okay?" says Charlie.

"Yes. It's okay. I wanted it on my face or boobs, but it was still a very good fuck-session. You're amazing." says Hermione in a sexy tone. "We need to do this again sometime."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
